Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai Movie -Take On Me-
Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions the Movie: Take on Me (映画 中二病でも恋がしたい! -Take On Me-, Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! Movie: Take On Me) is a second animated film of Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai. It was released on January 6, 2018, and has been licensed by Sentai Filmworks. Blu-Rays are scheduled to be released on July 18, 2018 in Japan and December 4, 2018 in United States. Plot Yuuta Togashi, Rikka Takanashi and Shinka Nibutani are in their third year of high school. Nibutani is the vice president of the student council and much to her chagrin, Sanae Dekomori is the president. Rikka still has her chunibyo (eighth grader delusion) syndromes. Rikka’s older sister, Tōka Takanashi, calls Yuuta, telling him that her career in Italy has stabilized and she wants to bring Rikka and her mom over. Yuuta assumes it is only for spring break. However, upon arriving home, they find that movers have completely vacated Rikka’s room. To their shock, Tōka claims that she wants Rikka to move to Italy permanently with her. That night, Nibutani and Dekomori, along with their friend Satone Shichimiya, and their senior Kumin Tsuyuri, suggest that Rikka '''and Yūta''' elope temporarily, to show Tōka '''that they are serious about wanting to be together. Early at dawn the next day, '''Yuuta '''and '''Rikka '''leave on a train. '''Tōka '''confronts '''Nibutani, Dekomori and Kumin, who insist they know nothing, and that they just as surprised. Tōka '''reveals that she had secretly recorded the trio’s conversation from the night before, and with the picture of '''Nibutani and''' Dekomori'’s accidental kiss from on the ferry (in Season 1's Christmas Special OVA), blackmails them into bringing '''Yuuta '''and '''Rikka' back. Afraid of losing their reputations in the student council over this scandal, they comply. Nibutani '''and Dekomori''' attempt to stop''' Yuuta and '''Rikka '''at the Kyoto Tower, but they manage to escape on train to Kobe. While eating, '''Yuuta '''is confronted by '''Tōka who asks him about his relationship with Rikka, '''and what he plans to do about her chunibyo. '''Yuuta '''says he wants to let '''Rikka '''grow at her own pace. '''Yuuta then leaves with Rikka, with Tōka '''giving them a chance, saying that she will detain them the next time they cross paths. '''Yuuta '''and '''Rikka arrive at Wakayama. After being kicked out of a love hotel for being underage, they hide just in time to see Nibutani '''and '''Dekomori arrive. Yuuta deduces Tōka is tracking them using Rikka’s '''phone, and thus switches it off. The transmitted signal on '''Tōka's phone is terminated. Yuuta '''and Rika''' then board a bus to Tokyo, where Yūta tries to kiss Rikka '''unsuccessfully. They go shopping and sightseeing, where '''Yuuta '''buys a butterfly-shaped ring which he keeps secret from '''Rikka. Yuuta '''decides to visit Rikka’s mom who is in Hokkaido, as he wants to talk to her. They enter a basement in order to retrieve the contact details from '''Rikka’s phone without it transmitting their location. However, a brief signal is established and Tōka '''discovers their location. '''Yuuta '''and Rikka''' stay overnight at a hotel under the guise of brother and sister. The next day at Tokyo International Airport, they spot Nibutani '''and Dekomori''' who have been sent by Tōka '''to intercept them before they can depart. '''Yuuta '''uses the PA system to distract '''Nibutani '''who is guarding the departure area. '''Nibutani '''and '''Dekomori '''discover the ruse too late, and fail to stop them as the plane departs. In Hokkaido, '''Yuuta explains he wants to talk to Rikka’s mom about his future with Rikka. He unveils the ring as proof of his promise to Rikka, which she wears. Embarrassed, Rikka '''hits a sign and falls, dropping her phone, which inadvertently switches on, alerting '''Tōka '''to their location. '''Rikka’s '''mother is out of town, so '''Yuuta '''and '''Rikka '''board a train to meet her in Aomori, where they bump into Makoto Isshiki. '''Rikka '''claims that she seems to lose her powers wearing the ring, and she calls '''Shichimiya '''for advice, who tells her that accepting the lovers’ contract between her and '''Yuuta '''will cause her powers to fade. '''Shichimiya '''tells her that she has to make a choice, whether to keep her Tyrant's Eye or accept the lover;s contract. '''Tōka '''then calls '''Rikka, asking what she intends to achieve by visiting their mum. Rikka then tries to kiss Yuuta, but unsuccessfully. The next morning. Yuuta '''discovers '''Rikka’s suitcase is gone, with only the ring left behind. Yuuta '''frantically searches for '''Rikka. Meanwhile, Nibutani '''and '''Dekomori '''arrive in Aomori, and '''Shichimiya '''and '''Kumin '''are revealed to be in pursuit as well. Upon meeting Rikka’s mum, Yuuta begs for her forgiveness for losing '''Rikka. Rikka’s mom explains that Rikka '''had already came to see her that morning. '''Rikka '''is shown to be on a clifftop, where '''Shichimiya and Kumin catch up to her. Shichimiya '''tells '''Rikka '''that she has to choose, and suggests that she abandon her Tyrant's Eye for '''Yuuta. Rikka '''reveals her conflicted feelings: she is afraid that if she were to change, '''Yuuta might no longer accept her. Kumin '''steps in and tells '''Rikka '''that this is entirely up to her and '''Yuuta '''to decide, and prompts her to return to '''Yuuta. Nibutani '''and '''Dekomori '''show up, telling '''Rikka '''they have already informed '''Yūta '''of her whereabouts. '''Nibutani '''hands '''Rikka '''cruise tickets for two, from of all of them. '''Rikka '''reunites with '''Yuuta '''with a deep embrace. On the cruise that night, '''Rikka '''asks '''Yuuta: if she abandoned her powers, would he still love her for who she truly is? Yuuta '''reaffirms and swears that he will love her regardless, and slips the ring back on '''Rikka’s fingers. The two finally kiss. Yuuta '''messages '''Tōka, saying, “I want to fall in love even with chunibyo”. Tōka relents. They are all flown to Italy for the remainder of their spring break. It is revealed that Tōka is getting married to an Italian man and is the reason why she wants to Rikka to 'move permenantly'. When everyone is attending Tōka's marriage, Rikka's mother explains that Tōka has already leased an apartment beforehand near Yūta's, and the whole chase was a ruse to test Yūta's determination. In the end, Tōka throws her bouquet of flowers to Rikka, with the key to Rikka's new home, and asks that they live separately from this moment on. In a post credits scene, Yuuta is back at home at his apartment. Rikka’s new apartment is two floors above his, and as she climbs down on a rope, Yuuta '''understands that it was everything about '''Rikka '''that made him fall in love with her. Characters *Rikka Takanashi *Yuuta Togashi *Sanae Dekomori *Shinka Nibutani *Tōka Takanashi *Satone Shichimiya *Kumin Tsuyuri *Makoto Isshiki *Kuzuha Togashi *Nanase Tsukumo *Mrs. Takanashi *Chimera *Chimera's Kittens * Yumeha Togashi * Mrs. Togashi *Rikka's Grandfather *Rikka's Grandmother *Cento Genres *Drama *Romance *Comedy *Slice of life Videos 「映画 中二病でも恋がしたい！ -Take On Me-」特報第1弾 「映画 中二病でも恋がしたい！ -Take On Me-」特報第2弾 Themes #True love is a commitment #*Yuuta, who is in a romantic relationship with Rikka, is sincere and serious in his feelings for Rikka. He wants to personally talk to Rikka's mum regarding their future together, to assure her of his commitment that he would be by Rikka's side no matter what. #Willingness to sacrifice for love #*During their trip when Yuuta and Rikka go shopping and sightseeing in Tokyo, Yuuta is tempted to buy many cool items such as a sword, but refrains to manage their money better. Instead, he chooses to buy something not for himself, but for Rikka: a butterfly-shaped ring, a proof of his promise to love her. #Loving someone for who they truly are #*Yuuta loves Rikka for who she is, chunibyo or not. He doesn't want to push her to be someone she is not, instead preferring that Rikka progress and grow at her own pace. When Rikka is conflicted, he reassures and affirms that his love for her will remain steadfast regardless of what happens. #Making choices #*Rikka is conflicted between abandoning her Tyrant's Eye, or keeping it. Rikka wants to be with Yuuta, but claims that around Yuuta, her "powers" seem to diminish; she is afraid that if she were to give it up, her relationship with Yuuta might be affected, and that Yuuta might not love her anymore, which puts her in distress. #The value of true friends #*Nibutani, Dekomori, Shichimiya and Kumin prove themselves to be true friends who will do whatever it takes to help Yuuta and Rikka. Shichimiya and Kumin even fly to Aomori themselves to help Rikka. All of them band together to give Rikka cruise tickets so that she may have the chance to further talk about her relationship with Yuuta. Theme songs Opening Journey by ZAQ Ending Kokoro no Namae by ZAQ '''Please, Take on me♡ by ZAQ is an insert song, which plays as background during Tōka's wedding scene. Trivia *Tama-ya is shown. It is connected to Tamako Market, one of Kyoto Animation's works. *The places that Rikka and Yuuta elope to are: *#Kyoto *#Kobe *#Wakayama *#Tokyo *#Hokkaido *#Aomori Navigation External links *Official website (Japanese) *Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! Movie: Take On Me at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Media